Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a record disc replacing means for a selective play type of sound reproduction device. More particularly, this invention relates to a record disc replacing means wherein there is provided a slit for inserting a record disc extending through the casing itself of the device.
Heretofore, there have been various sound reproduction devices which employ a record disc containing thereon a plurality of grooves, each of which groove has a starting and stopping point defining a recorded piece. Most of them were conceived by and applied for as patent applications by the present inventor. Specifically there have been ones provided with record disc replacement capability by means of using an open and closing type of record disc holder and with recorded item selectivity by use of selection poles (Japanese Patent Publication No. SHO 56(1981)-53819, Laid-open Patent Publication No. SHO 56(1981)-130808, U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,177, U.S. Pat. No. 838,808 and Japanese Patent Application No. SHO 59(1984)-25860).
However, among these prior art devices of the replaceable disc type and, particularly, those which utilize an open and close type of record disc holder for replacing record discs and selecting poles for selective reproduction, respectively, the cover must be opened each time a record disc is changed. These prior art devices are of two types. Either the cover of the casing is opened to expose the turn table when changing record discs or a record holder is swingably attached to the casing and the holder is opened or closed each time the record disc is changed.
In the former type, placement and removal of the record disc is troublesome. The latter presents the difficulty of opening and closing the record holder.
In view of the problems encountered in the prior art devices, it would be desirable to provide a device in which replacement of record discs is done merely by inserting a desired record disc having a plurality of record grooves thereon into a slit formed in the casing of the device, at the same time performing selective sound reproduction by using selection poles.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a selective playing sound reproduction device of the type in which record discs can be changed, where any desired recorded items may be played merely by the user depressing the selection poles. This object can be achieved merely by inserting the desired record disc into the slit provided through the casing of the reproducing device.